Digital video cameras have become so common that an individual may use more than one video camera to record the same event. A video editing tool may be used to combine the media data from various cameras into a single instance of media data. However, the process of selecting frames and/or segments from particular files for inclusion into the combined file is cumbersome and time consuming with conventional video editing tools.